fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guard During Transport
Aiden was skimming the job board looking for some easy money to buy some stuff with. He finds a job in the corner of the board with a simple task on it. "Defense and Guard Duty, Reward: 100,000 Jewels, Two man team preferred." Aiden thought to himself, "I can't really choose just one of the Fractal Regiment, looks like Nova is out doing a job already, hmmm." So he yells to the quiet guild hall. "Who wants to do a job with me!?" The sound of footsteps come from the other room as Scorpius bursts through the doors. "I volunteer as tribute!" Scorpius said with a smile stretching from ear to ear, "I've always wanted to say that." Scorpius looked a bit tired still from his travels after the ball, but he was wanting to try out what he had learned. "What's the job Aiden?" says Scorpius walking over to Aiden. "It is a job to guard some valuables from Magnolia Town to Clover Town. You in?" "Of course man! Let's go!" Scorpius replies and they start out from the guild to meet up with their soon to be employer. Scorpius and Aiden head to the Onibus Train Station and take a train to Magnolia Town. They meet with the employer at the Magnolia Town train station and talk to the man. The man looks up and down checking the two men out. A simple nod is given by the man at the end of the conversation and gives the two men 100,000 Jewels upfront. They say their "Thank you's" and their "Goodbye's" and leave to get on the train. It was a passenger train so if any crooks wanted to steal the goods they would probably disguise themselves as one of the passengers to not alert anyone of their plans. Aiden and Scorpius take their seats on a random bench in the train passenger car and waited on the train. The train then left the station and went off to the destination. Aiden and Scorpius sat on their bench staying alert but also playing games to keep themselves busy and awake. They were nearing their destination and still nothing had happened. A voice came over the intercom. "Final Destination: Onibus Town." Aiden and Scorpius slowly turned their heads towards each other. A concerned look came over their faces. Scorpius let out, "Did... did you seriously put us on the wrong train?". "Me? You were the one leading the way in the train station!?" Aiden says raising his voice slightly. "Only because YOU were giving directions!" Scorpius was getting angry now. "Well you're older, you shouldn't have let me give the directions! Geez Scorpius take some responsibility." Aiden says to the water mage. Both are about to have a fight when they realize the job is more important than fighting. "Well we need to get off this train as soon as possible and find the right one." Scorpius said. He then gives Aiden a sinister look. "What?" Aiden asks. Scorpius picks up Aiden and opens up the window of the train. He then tosses Aiden onto the moving ground outside of the train causing him to roll next to the train for some time before he stopped rolling. Scorpius casually hops out the train tucking his body in and safely tumbling and then standing up brushing himself. Scorpius picks Aiden up by the arm and starts to walk with him towards the nearest set of train tracks. They begin making their trek across the land but they realize they may have screwed up the whole job by getting on the wrong train. They both pray that the train is safe and nothing has happened to the train. Aiden is getting frustrated with himself and knew that he had to do something. They both walk through the forest and come across a pack of Vulcans. Scorpius quickly readied himself for battle as he knew he could easily take them all down, but before he attacked Aiden put his hand in front of his chest and prevented him from doing so. "I have an idea Scorpius, and let me tell you, it is a dumb one." Aiden said with a concerning smile. "Follow my lead." He ran and slid under all the Vulcan's legs going behind them. He started to yell and distract them making them all turn around. "Scorpius!" Aiden yells. He then starts to motion in the way of a lasso. It took a moment but then Scorpius and immediately sighed louder than he had ever before and created a lasso completely made out of water. He threw it up and around one of the larger vulcan's neck. Tightening the knot, he help on to the rope tightly. Aiden then jumps to an impressive height and lands on the back of one of the vulcans. He motions for Scorpius to come aboard and he does so majestically. They then force the vulcan to go forward and past all the other vulcans who are all dumbfounded by the quickness of the two mages. They then ride off into the sunset trying to track down the train. They head to the correct train tracks as to try to cut it off and jump aboard. In the night they see a light approaching them quickly. It must be the train they both thought. As the train catches up with them they ride along side it with the vulcan and match their speeds. Scorpius jumps aboard first leaving Aiden but Aiden quickly follows after saying his goodbyes to the Vulcan. Aiden sheds a single tear as the vulcan leaves them into the night. They enter the nearest train car and conveniently the cargo is still all there. They both let out a sigh of relief and sit down to rest for a bit. They rest for about an hour before they hear a knock on the door. "You get it." Aiden says half asleep to Scorpius. He then gets up and heads over to the door. He opens up the door to see a kid about the age of one of the Ichigomi Twins. He has a messy black ski mask on and he is what seems to be a magic pistol which is used with gun magic. Scorpius is startled for a moment but then analyzes the situation. The kid is not powerful enough to even scratch Scorpius even with gun magic. He squats down to the kids height and asks, "Why hello there, can I help you with something?" The kid demands, "Give me all the cargo and no one gets hurt!" Scorpius chuckles and then pulls the water out of the gun with the kid having a surprised expression that Scorpius figured our his bluff. The kid then runs off into the train somewhere else and Scorpius returns to hanging out with Aiden. They arrive at the Clover Town train station and wake up to the sound of the train screeching. They get up and walk outside the doors to a man in a suit with hands on his hips. "Thank ya boys for safely bringing these to me. I am Mr. Indra's client. Start unloading!" The man's own helpers start unloading the train and the two mages start walking away with the job done. Scorpius then turns around and asks what was inside the cargo. The man smiles and says. "My world famous, lollipops." Scorpius finally understands why a child was trying to rob them, smiles, then walks away with Aiden whistling a tune next to him.